Sunflower Lily
by Hinata6
Summary: Nothing seemed to every hold his interest; everything was always uninteresting in his eyes. Everyone seemed to admire him and hold him high up on the pedestal. But none of that interested him because Hyuga Hinata is the only one who held his interest.


Sunflower Lily

Pairings: Hyuga Hinata x Takumi Usui

Crossover: Naruto/Maid Sama

A/N: Okay, so this has never been done before but I'm willing to be the very first person who attempts this crossover pairing. Maid Sama is my new anime obsession. I just recently started watching and I must say that I fell in love with the very first episode. I think Misaki and Usui are so cute together! So I plan on doing a story on those two soon. But of course, by me being a HUGE Hinata fan I had to do a Usui x Hinata story. This story will be a one-shot only. I don't think I could pull off a full story on these two just yet.

This is also my first attempt at a Maid Sama story and I've only seen six episodes so far, so forgive me if I screw up Usui's personality. Also I named it Sunflower Lily because of Usui's yellow hair and the lily is just something I always think fits Hinata.

-0-0-0-

Summary: Nothing seemed to every hold his interest; everything was always uninteresting in his eyes. Everyone seemed to admire him and hold him high up on the pedestal. Girls wanted to date him while guys wanted to be him. But none of that interested him because he had his eye on the one person who did grab his attention, Hyuga Hinata.

-0-0-0-

The blonde haired male walked down the hallway of his high school, his head held up high, green eyes watching ahead of him as he ignored the pack of girls following him a few yards away. It was rather annoying at times being followed by the pack of girls but he ignored it the best he could. There have been plenty of times the same girls would approach him personally and confess to him but each time he would turn them down which resulted in them crying. It was nothing else he could do to make the situation any better so he merely would continue on his way once they ran away from him crying a water of tears only to ask him the same question weeks later.

Turning down the hallway he bumped into Hyuga Hinata, if it weren't for his quick reflexes the female would have been on the floor right about now. His green eyes pierced into her soul. Either one of them uttering a word until Hinata quickly pulled away from his grasp.

"Th-Thank you, Usui"

"Hm, it's no big deal" He responded, his eyes still glued to hers. Usui wasn't interested in many things but Hyuga Hinata is one girl who has held his interest for nearly a year now. But before taking any interest in her the blonde had known her prior to him coming to the high school. She was his neighbor but they were never close friends, merely associates. Saying a few hello's and small conversations every once in a while but that was about it.

But the only thing that bugged him was the fact that she didn't seem to pay him much attention. Her focus always seemed be elsewhere…more so on the other blonde in their school, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto wasn't such a bad guy, a tad bit annoying at times but nevertheless he was a good person.

Focusing his attention back on the petite female standing in front of him, he couldn't help but to notice how much she was fidgeting in front of him. Usui smiled, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Wha—no, y-you don't make me nervous" She quickly exclaimed, nearly stumbling over her words while poking her fingers together.

Usui's expression turned blank as he began poking the side of her stomach, "You certainly seem nervous to me. Look, you're even blushing" He teased her, despite his blank expression his sea green eyes held amusement.

Hinata shook her head, "Stop teasing me, Usui" She pouted, pushing him away from her due to embarrassment.

He smirked as he turned his back on her, "Okay, I'll be going now"

She watched him until she could no longer see him as she sighed in relief. Bringing her hand up to her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart, Hinata leaned against the wall for support. Her face lit up into flames, "That was close…" She mumbled to herself.

"What was close?"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto walking towards her, his left hand stuff deep into his pants pocket. She blushed even more and shook her head, "It's nothing"

The blonde male smirked slyly as he continued approaching her until he was standing right in front of her. He lifted both of his hands and grabbed her cheeks roughly pinching and pulling her cheeks apart, "It's is something. As you're best friend, I demand you tell me! Or else I will continue to torture your cheeks with my pinch attack" He smirked darkly as he continue stretching her cheeks around.

"Naruto, t-that hurts" She whined as her cheek began turning red.

"I'll never stop until you tell me" He sang teasingly.

She knew Naruto wouldn't stop until she told him; he has been doing this ever since they were kids after all. "U-Usui" She managed to say. Once she mentioned his name, Naruto immediately let go of her cheeks. Hinata sighed in relief, rubbing her now sore cheeks. "I'm probably going to have red cheeks the entire day thanks to you" She pouted childishly.

"What about Usui?"

Hinata looked up in concern. His voice had suddenly changed within a matter of seconds. It was a mixture of anger and…jealously? "What's wrong?" She asked in worry.

"Please don't tell me you're just like the other girls in this school who like him" His head was down while his hair was covering his eyes. Usui was his friend but there has always been that one thing about him that he always admired, it was the fact that he could have any girl he wanted but yet he turned them all down, even the prettiest girl in the school Haruno Sakura. But he was pleased to know that Hinata wasn't apart of those group of girls who liked him. It made her special in his eyes. Looking up he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Tell me, you aren't like that right?" He asked, shaking her lightly.

She blushed, narrowing her eyes off to the side refusing to give him any eye contact. It was this that made Naruto frown, "Hinata, don't you realize how many girls cry because of him? He is always breaking girl's hearts. If you confessed to him you'll be another one of those girls. I don't want to see you get hurt by him!" He shouted out at her.

"Naruto…"

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry" He backed away from her. "You mean a lot to me, you were my first friend and I guess I can get a little overprotective of you" He chuckled lightly, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"It's okay, Naruto" She smiled softly at him.

Although she couldn't get herself to tell him to his face, Naruto knew that she had feelings for Usui. But as far as confessing goes he doubts she'll ever have the guts to tell him her feelings. After all, his best friend was the shyest girl he has ever met. There was no way she'll ever confess, especially if she knows how brutal Usui could be when rejecting girls.

-x-x-x-

"I was wondering if you'll go out with me"

Usui stared blankly down at the blonde female. "I'm sorry but the answer is no" He replied emotionless.

Ino looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, "B-But—"

"No matter how you rephrase it, the answer will always be no"

The long blonde haired female stared up at; clearly hurt by the rejection as she pushed passed him and ran down the hallway. Usui merely stood still staring on appearing uninterested. He didn't feel guilty at all for what he had done, this happens practically every day. These girls who attend his school, just doesn't seem to be getting the message.

"Breaking another girl's heart, I see"

Usui turned around to see Naruto approaching him, "It's not on purpose" He explained.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I still don't get how you can turn down the prettiest girls. Are you…you know, into guys?" Naruto whispered lowly.

The green eyed male sighed in irritation. "I'm strictly into girls, so don't go getting any ideas"

"Any ideas? What are you trying to imply?" Naruto frowned.

Usui chuckled, "I'm joking, relax. You've been friends with Hinata for a while, right?"

The other blonde narrowed his eyes, "Yes, we're childhood friends. Why are you asking? It's unlike you to ask about a girl. Are you interested in her or something?" He frowned.

Shrugging his shoulders up he let out a low sigh, "Just curious, that's all"

"Well she isn't—"He stopped himself from continuing his sentence. "Nothing…" The blonde muttered.

"Um, okay? I'm going to get going now" Usui walked passed Naruto and down the hallway, leaving the other blonde alone. He wanted to ask him about how he felt about Hinata but decided that he should keep the question to himself. Sighing softly he continued walking down the empty hallway, stopping in front of the window he gazed outside watching the female Hyuga playing softball. A smile graced his features, "Hyuga Hinata"

-x-x-x-

"That was good practice girls. We'll practice more tomorrow" Anko explained to the female students, grabbing her bottled water as she began chugging it down.

Sweat began slowly dripping down the side of her forehead as her eyes watched from the distance yet another girl going to confess to Usui. Biting down on her bottom lip she turned her head away unable to watch what she knew was going to turn out horrible. She herself wanted to confess but had been too afraid to even approach him because she was afraid of the rejection.

"Hinata, what do you think about me confessing to Usui?"

Turning her head, she glanced at the pink haired female walking beside her. Haruno Sakura had previously confessed to Usui approximately six months ago. Prior to Usui there was Uchiha Sasuke but when he transferred to a new school Sakura set her eyes on the blonde. Usui did have a girlfriend named Misaki but just like Sasuke, she transferred to another school and once she left their relationship didn't last very long. Misaki had actually been a good friend of Hinata's and asked Hinata to keep a watchful eye on Takumi since she was no longer going to be attending their high school. And when she did that's when her crush for Usui started to happen.

"Didn't you already confess to him, Sakura?" Hinata asked with a lopsided smile.

Sakura blushed, "Well that was quite some time ago. Maybe he could be feeling differently towards me now" She explained, her eyebrows creasing downwards. "Wouldn't it be great if I were dating him? Ah, it would be so wonderful" She sighed dreamily.

Hinata shook her head, sometimes she wondered why her best friend even loved Sakura when the girl paid him zero attention and when she did she would always be very brutal towards him. The only time she would stop hitting Naruto is if Hinata says something. Focusing back on the girl beside her, she offered a small smile, "I suppose so"

Both girls walked into the girl's locker room to change their clothes. Hinata listening idly as the girls in the locker room began discussing Takumi Usui. It was like this practically every day, it was very annoying at times hearing them chatter so much about him. Each girl within the locker probably has confessed to him but has been turned down. The only girls who haven't confessed to him were Hinata and TenTen. The reason TenTen didn't confess is because she's dating Neji, which leaves only Hinata.

Once she finished changing, she closed her locker and prepared to walk out of the room. Walking out of the doors she nearly walked past Usui until she felt him grab her arm and pull against the wall of the locker room. "U-Usui, you scared me" She gasped out in shocked. Looking up at him she blushed deeply once she realized how close he was standing. He was practically standing over her; his left hand was pressed on the wall behind Hinata as he was leaned downwards. His sea green eyes were piercing her lavender pools, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously.

"Why do you care so much about Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "He's my friend, and I care about my f-friends"

"But you are always watching him, it makes me jealous. Do you like him?" He asked, his eyes showing just how serious he was being at the moment.

"I don't, he's just a friend" She quickly explained. Noticing that he was still staring at her seemingly not believing a word she was speaking she sighed and looked away from him, "Besides…t-there is someone who I already like"

"Hm, is that so? Who is this person that you like"

The blush adorning on her cheeks darkened, "It doesn't matter who they are" She muttered nervously.

Usui leaned closer towards Hinata, his face only inches away from hers. "You know, you're very cute" He whispered softly to her, enjoying the way she was swarming under his gaze. "There are many girls in this school but for some reason the only girl who ever seems to hold my full attention is you, why is that?"

The female tensed, "I-I don't know…" She gasped when he caressed her cheek gently with his hand. "Usui…what are you—"

"What if I told you that I'm in love with you and want to kiss you" He stated seriously.

"I don't know what I would say. I'd a-assume you were messing with me"

"But what if I'm serious?"

She blushed, "T-Then I would say…I feel the same"

The blonde stared in shock, his eyes filled with surprise until the surprise was replaced with warmth. "So if I understand this correctly, the person who you are interested in is me?" He smiled brightly down at her. "You remind me of lilies, the way your eyes are so beautiful and unique. Would you be my girlfriend, Hinata?"

Hinata almost died right there on the spot when those words came out of his mouth. Never in a million years did she think he would ever become interested in her. Usui always did seem picky about girls but he chose her out of everyone else. "I-I will" She replied back meekly.

Usui smiled softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, he could tell it shocked her because of the gasp that quickly escaped her lips once his lips had touched hers. The kiss didn't last very long but it was a very sweet and innocent kiss. The green eyed male slowly pulled away from her, his eyes showing nothing but the tender warmth they always seem to hold while he is looking at her.

"I'm willing to place all bets Naruto will be watching me like a hawk when he finds out that we are together" Usui chuckled.

"Most likely" Hinata giggled, "I will have to talk to him about that" She explained.

The taller male wrapped his arms around her, "You're only mine, I don't intend on every sharing you" He exclaimed, kissing her on the top of her forehead.

"What the hell?"

The newly formed couple turned around to see most of the female population in their school standing a few away from them along with Naruto and to say the least none of them appeared very happy. Usui gazed at the crowd, "It looks like we have some explaining to do" He chuckled nervously.

Hinata shrunk under the glares she was receiving from all the girls while Naruto was glaring holes at Usui. "This relationship will take some getting used to…" She mumbled to herself while Usui silently agreed.


End file.
